The Cardebellon
by redfeather666
Summary: This is actually a short story that I though any Death Note fans like myself would like. It is a bit ironic and I also do not like overly happy endings, so know what to expect.


The Cardebellon

Humans, such little things, always scurrying around and never asking why. Full of arrogance, selfishness; they are simpletons who care for nothing but themselves. Has it always been that way? I wonder. Throughout my life, I never asked a lot of questions; it always seemed so infantile. Besides, no matter how much I used to plumb the depth of thought, the coveted answer never emerged. That is why I have given up trying to fathom this world, and decided to let my life's currents, like a river's, take me to the shore. Which one? I do not know.

All I knew is that she was different; a barely noticeable flicker of color amongst the gray crowd. Maybe I loved her. Maybe I despised her a bit less than the rest. Broadly speaking, some would say I had an obsession.

Eryl was seventeen, with locks of liquid chocolate pouring down to her waist, and always carried a familiar naive smile on her face. She was still but a child, to whom this world was still inexplicable; a bird that endeavored to soar without first learning how to open her wings.

I watched from a distance, enthralled, as Eryl walked up and down the pier somewhat forlornly, looking out at the churning gray sea as its waves reached towards the somber sky. The wind scourged against her gentle face with no mercy as she let her tears drop over the railing and into the seething waters. Only here she did not deem it necessary to compel a smile out of herself.

It has already been eight days since her mother passed away, yet her affliction and anguish did not seem to abate. By the time she returns to her shop she will, of course, be smiling again, and only the leftover soreness on her eyes could give her away.

I sighed and looked up into the clouds; once white, fluffy and innocent, they now seemed baleful and surly. A doleful smile began to appear on my lips.

To an angel, she was like a forbidden apple he could never get a bite of. For the burly wings on my back, the golden hair flowing down to my shoulders, the body which would make Apollo look like a boy, and an eternal life, I have payed a heavy price. I may not be seen, heard or touched by a human. Some would say it is all too fair, but it is all just a big joke when you come to understand.

A shadow appeared amidst the gray blanket, slowly descending to where I was standing, until it landed on the dock's wooden planks with a soft creak. Vincent folded up his wings and gave me a look of compassion. "Stop teasing yourself Nierro, I have told you enough times. Do not draw inconvenience towards yourself, it was always well able to find you itself."

I turned away, half with chagrin, half refusing to acknowledge that he was in fact right, and glanced in Eryl's direction, who was leaning onto the furthest rail on the pier, sobbing quietly. "This is the last time," I replied finally, not expecting him to believe it any more than I did myself.

"Do not dare lie to me nor yourself," he shot back, and gave me one of his most reproachful looks. "If anyone but me hears word of this, disapproval hardly describes what awaits you. Heed my words Nierro, that girl will bring about your demise."

For a mere angel just like me, who was not part of the Holy Senate, nor the Council of Elders, Vincent was too absorbed into lecturing.

"I know what I'm doing," I assured him, finally turning my head his way. "I would rather have you tell me the name of the newly elected Carde."

Vincent's lips began to open, yet, with a twitch, closed and made no reply for some seconds. "The Elders came to a decision that it would be best is it weren't divulged," he disappointed me, yet something told me he knew. The Carde, a person all would rather elude for their own safety, was the one who executed all the chastisements in the society, including the capital, the Cardebellon. There was no possibility of Vincent paying no heed to such vital information.

As I was about to commence my interrogation, with the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Eryl swinging herself over the rusty railing to face the savaging sea. She was about to let herself go, I could tell. She released her left hand and feebly held on with her right. I gaped, not able to move, as she stood wavering on the little foothold she had. It was all too much.

I lunged towards her, just in time to see her release the rails and tumble down into the hungry sea, its waves swallowing her up within seconds. I bent over, staring into the gray waters, looking for a single hint of movement, but all too late.

"Perhaps it is for the best," Vincent said, but I barely heard him as I dove after her, into the icy depths. There was no time to hesitate or reconsider; the time was short and Eryl was still nowhere in sight. The consequences I could fret about when we are both on the surface.

I looked around, but all I saw was pure darkness. My lungs were beginning to burn, but coming back up for air would be to time consuming and it was all to precious. Suddenly, something soft brushed against my foot. It was Eryl's hair. Grabbing her by the waist, I swam her to the surface, towards the tiny speck of light at the zenith.

Even with wings heavy from water, with a final strive, I managed to hover above the water's surface and land safely onto the rotting wooden planks of the pier.

She was warm against my body, like a warmth I have never felt before. She lay motionless, her mouth ajar.

Vincent slowly strolled up to me, his face as unreadable as a blank piece of paper. "You are aware of what is the punishment for coming in contact with a human," he said, after a while, looking down on me bent over Eryl.

I nodded, not taking my view off of Eryl's eyes, yearning to see their azure hue, even for the last time.

"The Cardebellon, do you know what it is, Nierro?" He awaited my shake of head before proceeding. "It is when an angel's wings, your wings Nierro, get cut off. And do you know what happens then, Nierro?" Another pause. "You become human," he finished, as he unveiled the Carde's golden sword from the folds of his tunic.

Hesitantly, I stood up and backed away from Eryl,who was still lying unconscious. To his bewilderment, I smiled.

Without her, I would be nothing but an eternal being who has been dead for centuries. As the sword began to come down, I wondered; if I waved to her from across the street, would she wave back?


End file.
